


Worth the Cold

by DelilahMcMuffin



Series: I Have Asked You Thrice Now for a Prompt... [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Cold Weather, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin
Summary: It was freezing. He couldn’t believe he’d let Patrick talk him into this.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: I Have Asked You Thrice Now for a Prompt... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866058
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	Worth the Cold

_It was freezing. He couldn’t believe he’d let Patrick talk him into this. But David Rose was a weak man and the promise of hot chocolate and sex (not necessarily in that order) when they got home was too good of an offer for him to turn down._

_“It’s fun, hey David?”_

_Fun wasn’t exactly the word David would have chosen. But looking at Patrick’s face, his cheeks pink from the cold, his smile wide and joyful, David couldn’t do it. He couldn’t put a damper on that smile, on that joy._

_So he rolled his eyes and hummed non-committally, which made Patrick’s smile widen. And then he laid down in the snow beside his boyfriend. The sex better be fucking fantastic, he grumbled to himself._

_But when they stood up a few minutes later, when Patrick brushed the errant snow from David’s back, his legs, spending a little longer than necessary getting the snow off his backside, David thought maybe it was worth it._

_And when he looked down at the snow angels side by side in a patch of otherwise pristine snow, with Patrick’s hand wrapped tight and warm around his, well. It was definitely worth it._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @moghraidhjamie on Tumblr for the prompt! I asked for the first line of a fic and I'd write five more. I went a little bit over the five, but still.
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr @delilah-mcmuffin or on Twitter @DelilahMcMuffin
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> D McM


End file.
